Have you Ever
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: A song fic, about Kurama and Hiei. Shonen-ai warning. One sided. Theres a twist!


Yeah yeah, I wrote this almost two years ago. Posted it on anotehr site under a different name, I dont own anything .  
  
  
  
"Have you Ever"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night. _  
  
  
Why was this happening to him? Sure, you can't pick who you fall in love with. But, why him of all people. Someone who couldn't...no wouldn't return his love. And here he was worrying about it, like...like some schoolgirl. He could have anybody he wanted from his school....but he didn't want them, he wanted some angry fire demon.   
  
_Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever   
_  
  
Simple, he would just have to tell him. Easy enough for a hundred year old Youko. Eleven o'clock, he should be here by now. As if on cue, there was a small tap at the window. Kurama moved to the window, opening it allowing the black blur to enter.   
  
"Hiei..." Kurama said, trying to get rid of the butterflies that suddenly appeared in his stomach.   
  
"Hn...what..?" Hiei asked with a tilt of his head.   
  
"What..?" Kurama blinked a few times. What was Hiei talking about, did he know something? No, he couldn't know! That's just a silly thought....   
  
"You're acting strange.."   
  
"I am..?" Kurama looked away a bit. " How am I acting strange...?"   
  
"How am I supposed to know, you just are" With that Hiei took his usual position against the window sill, arms folded with one knee bent the foot of which resting against the wall.   
  
"I had something, I wanted to say..."   
  
"Hn?" It was Hiei's standard answer to everything.   
  
"I...I...nevermind" What was wrong, why couldn't he say it?   
  
_Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything to make them understand _  
  
  
Another missed chance. "Hiei probably wouldn't understand how I feel anyways" Kurama mumbled as he got ready for another day of school.   
  
"Shuuichi, I made your lunch today" Shiori called from downstairs.   
  
Usually, Kurama would have answered her, with his usual 'Thank you,' but this time he was too lost in thought to notice.   
  
"Shuuichi?" The door opened just a bit. "Is there something wrong..?"   
  
"Mother...?"   
  
"Is there something wrong..?"   
  
"No..." Kurama thought for a moment. Maybe she could help him.. "Yes...there's this person...and I wanted to tell this person how I feel"   
  
"And you're afraid to..?"   
  
"I guess so.."   
  
"Just speak from your heart, and everything will be fine"   
  
_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away   
You'd give anything to make them feel the same   
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start.   
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night. _  
  
  
Of all the times for Koenma to call a meeting. This was definately the worst time. He hadn't slept in days. Every night he would stay up, waiting for Hiei to stop by. But, he never did. There had to be something up, so when Hiei finally made it to Koenma's office, Kurama didn't wait to talk to him.   
  
"Hiei, I need to talk to you later." He had thought about what he wanted to say every night Hiei didn't show up. This was the dayhe would say something.   
  
"Hn...later."   
  
The meeting seemed to last forever. Another youkai was bothering a full humans. The same as it always is. So, it didn't matter that Kurama was lagging behind the others as they left. Just keep what you're going to say in mind, he repeated in his head.   
  
"What were you going to say, fox?" Hiei asked as he pulled Kurama to the side.   
  
_Have you ever found the one   
You've dreamed of all your life   
You'd do anything to look into their eyes.   
_  
  
Kurama caught himself staring at Hiei eyes, of all things. "What...huh..?"   
  
"You said you wanted to talk, baka." Hiei said folding his arms.   
  
"Yes..." Kurama knew he had to say it, or he'll never sleep. "Hiei, I'm in love with you... I know you cant--"   
  
_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to   
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you _  
  
  
"You're what!?" Hiei caught himself yelling. "What the hell are you talking about..."   
  
"Hiei...you don't need to yell."   
  
"Did you get hit in the head by something" Hiei mumbled, folding his arms.   
  
"No...do you want me to say it again?" Kuramam sighed closing his eyes.   
  
_Have you ever closed your eyes and   
Dreamed that they were there   
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care. _  
  
  
Hiei just stood there. His first reaction was to leave. But, for some reason his legs would not work. This could not be happening. How could his best friend feel this way. "Baka kitsune" Hiei tried to play it off. "You know I don't....feel that way"   
  
_Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night._   
  
  
Kurama could feel his heart shattering. His mouth was turned down into a frown, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course not....how silly of me to even think I'd ever had a chance..."   
  
"Kurama..." Something inside of Hiei felt bad about what he said.   
  
_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby   
What do I gotta do to get to your heart   
To make you understand how I need you next to me   
Gotta get you in my world   
'Coz baby I can't sleep. _  
  
  
Kurama woke up in a cold sweat. It was all just a dream. Nothing more than a dream. The same dream he had every time he finally got to sleep.   
  
_Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night.   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, Have you ever. _  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Have you Ever by Brandy   
  
(Diane Warner; copyright 1998 Realsongs ASCAP)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So what did you guys think? ^_^ They're not very good, but what do you expect for something written at 3 in the morning! Anyways feel free to E-Mail me! Or even look for me on AOL =)Aaaaaaaanyways. I'll post more when I get off my lazy @$$ and type them up.   
  
  



End file.
